Switch
by CryptJo
Summary: When did their relationship dynamic change? Cloud doesn't know and doesn't care, as long as he's with Riku. Written for a contest on y!Gallery.


The front door banged open, startling Cloud awake from his nap on the sofa. His eyes, alert to danger, fell upon the figure in the doorway and his heart skipped a beat.

"Riku," he whispered to himself, uncertain if he was seeing things or perhaps still dreaming. He said the name again, this time seeking confirmation. "Riku?"

"The one and the only," Riku replied, grinning wildly despite his rain-soaked hair dripping onto his face. "Now, I know you've missed me and that's why you're staring at me like that, but do you think I could have a towel?"

Demonstrating the need to be dried off, Riku squeezed his hair, watching a puddle form at his feet.

"Yeah, of course!"

Cloud moved fast, grabbing a towel from the pile of clean laundry that Aerith had delivered a few days previously and hadn't yet been put away. He tossed it to Riku and watched the boy rub his hair.

"Instead of standing there watching me," Riku's voice was muffled by the towel. "How about making me some of that sludge you call coffee and getting a fire going? I'm chilled to the bone."

Had it been anyone else ordering him around like that, Cloud might have objected, but it was Riku. Dripping wet, cold, beautiful, sexy Riku. As Cloud poured coffee grounds into the percolator, he smiled to himself. It was so long since Riku had last been to Radiant Garden. Too many lonely nights had passed for Cloud.

"Hey, are you going to warm me up or what?"

Riku pressed against Cloud and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. Cloud could feel the dampness seeping from Riku's clothes into his own. He was aware of Riku's shivering and heard his teeth chattering.

"The coffee will be ready soon," Cloud said, turning in Riku's arms until he faced his lover. "In the meantime..."

"In the meantime?"

Cloud looked down at Riku and Riku looked back up. A moment passed where they just looked, eyes drinking in the long-missed sight of each other. Slowly, as if any sudden movement would make the other disappear like a wisp of smoke, their lips crossed the distance between them and met in a light, hesitant kiss. After that initial contact, confirmation that they were both real and there in Cloud and Leon's kitchen, they didn't hold back. Lips and teeth and tongues met in passionate need. The towel fell from Riku's shoulders, forgotten in favour of reacquainting themselves with each other.

Riku pushed Cloud against the kitchen unit, kissing him aggressively. His raw hunger was evident in the way he clawed at Cloud's back and rubbed his groin against Cloud's thigh. The last time they were together like this, Riku had been shy, almost hesitant, relying on Cloud to take the lead. This time, Cloud barely had time to think as Riku's hands, still cold and still damp, worked their way under his shirt and trailed across his stomach.

The coffee machine gurgled and sputtered, but was entirely forgotten about as the two men, Riku pulling and Cloud following, made their way out of the kitchen, up the stairs and along the hall until they reached the bedroom. The look Riku wore was playful and self-assured, smirking lightly at the expression of confused surprise which hadn't disappeared from Cloud's face since Riku dragged him out of the kitchen. Cloud could feel his brows furrow as he tried to work out when their dynamic had changed. A question was on the tip of his tongue, but before he could ask, he was pushed down on the bed and straddled by his younger lover.

"So long," Riku muttered against Cloud's neck. "I've waited for this for so long."

His lover had matured Cloud realised and fought down a pang of guilt. Riku had been young their first time together, perhaps too young to be in such a relationship with someone like Cloud. An adult who had seen so much, been through so much, taking advantage of a child. A child who had seen too much and been through too much, seeking solace in an adult. Now though, they were practically equals, Riku having gained experience and the sort of wisdom that comes with age. Enough, certainly, to catch Cloud off guard, swapping their established roles and with an ease that seemed so natural, Riku took the lead. Cloud was happy to follow.

With hands that shook through nervous anticipation, Cloud tugged and pulled at Riku's damp shirt. The material clung tightly, reluctant to be removed. Finally, Cloud managed to drag the shirt off and dropped it to the floor where it landed with a squelch. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Riku's body, filled out and more muscular than he remembered, another sign that Riku was growing up. It was incredible to Cloud, just how much his lover had changed during their time apart. Teenagers were like that, he supposed, rueful that his own teenage years were something he'd rather not remember, frighteningly similar to Riku's, now thankfully far behind him.

"Help me here?"

Cloud stifled a chuckle and crawled forward to help his lover undress. Damp denim clung to his thighs and refused to budge. The more Cloud pulled, the less it moved and the skin on Riku's thighs turned red due to the friction.

"They won't come off," Cloud stated, sitting back on his heels and glowering at the trousers. "I should get scissors."

"Don't you dare!" Riku cried, his indignation making him sound like the teen Cloud remembered. "They're my favourite pair. We'll just have to work around them. Get undressed."

Raising an eyebrow at his lover, Cloud muttered about being bossed around but complied nevertheless. While Riku watched, his hand absently moved to cup his growing erection, still hidden by boxer shorts. Cloud noted the motion and licked his lips in anticipation; if Riku's body had grown and matured...

"You're practically drooling," Riku remarked, playfully running a finger over Cloud's bare chest. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be; it's just that I haven't got laid since the last time you were here and frankly, I'm really fucking horny."

Cloud joked with Riku, making light of the fact that he had been alone, he had awaited Riku's return and he hadn't been with anyone else. He wanted Riku to return the banter, to similarly reveal that he'd been alone too, that he'd waited for Cloud and that he hadn't been with anyone else, but it wasn't forthcoming. A small bubble of despair formed within his stomach and Cloud had to force it down. Just because Riku didn't immediately confirm that he hadn't been with anyone wasn't a good enough reason for Cloud to jump to conclusions. Nor was the fact that Riku was suddenly confident in his actions, such as pulling Cloud down, rolling him over and pinning him, anything to question. He should just relax and enjoy it.

"Do you have any lube?"

Riku sat back and waited for Cloud to find the bottle of lubricant. It was under a pile of clothes, disregarded in the corner of the room and forgotten about for so long. He hoped it hadn't dried up and tossed it in Riku's direction. Still with his jeans trapped halfway down his legs, Riku grabbed the lube, reclined on the bed and motioned for Cloud to join him.

"I'm going to," Riku gestured towards Cloud. "You know?"

"I know," Cloud nodded amused that Riku didn't seem quite as confident as he first thought. "I want you to."

"I haven't ever, just so you know. This is," Riku flushed and turned away from Cloud. "You're my first."

He might as well have proclaimed his unending love, such was the overwhelming relief Cloud felt. He could have punched the air in joy, but instead Cloud leaned forward, brushed a hand over Riku's hair and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm glad."

The admission held more meaning than either would admit, so as quickly as was decent, they forgot about the awkwardness off sentiment and concentrated on the awkwardness of sex.

"Are my nails too long? Does that hurt? It's so warm!"

Riku's finger, coated in the thankfully still useable lube, worked into Cloud's ass. Although this was his first time, Riku had practiced on himself. Cloud could tell in the way that Riku moved, as if everything were upside down and in a different position to what he was used to. Still, he wasn't doing badly by any means and Cloud enjoyed the attention and wanted more.

"You don't have to be so gentle, Riku; I won't break."

A second finger joined the first and Riku's ministrations grew more confident. Soon, Cloud was regretting his wish for more. It was almost too much to have Riku's fingers inside him, stretching, caressing, touching. His breaths came in short gasps and he sought out Riku's lips with his own, desperate for the contact.

"I think I'm ready," Cloud murmured against his lover's lip, trying to keep from begging. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Suddenly pulling back, Riku glared at Cloud, his cheeks red and his lips damp and swollen from kissing. He withdrew his hand and reached for the lube, huffing and sighing.

"Of course," he said, as if it wasn't obvious in the way his hard cock tented the front of his shorts. "I told you already, I've been waiting for this."

Cloud couldn't admit that he had also been waiting for that moment, since the first time he had even thought about kissing Riku. He just waited and watched as Riku pushed down his shorts as far as they would go and slicked up his cock.

"How do you want me?"

Despite his own ideas of how he'd prefer things to go, Cloud knew that it was now Riku's choice and readily complied when Riku directed him onto his knees. He positioned his knees apart and felt Riku settle between them. More lube drizzled between his buttocks; Riku was being over-cautious, but Cloud could understand why. Afterwards, he'd make sure to compliment his lover and praise him for being so attentive; right then however, Cloud didn't care about gentleness or care. His body was on fire and only Riku could quench his desire.

With one hand placed at the small of Cloud's back, Riku inched forward, the head of his cock barely nudging at Cloud's entrance. He took it slowly, easing himself into Cloud with great care. Judging by his harsh breathing, Cloud knew it was more for Riku's benefit; first times were always intense, with unfamiliar sensations that could set off an early climax that took you by surprise. Cloud didn't blame Riku for being cautious nor did he push his lover to move faster, although he wanted to.

"Cloud..."

Riku sounded pained, as if he was struggling to maintain his self control. Cloud could remember feeling that way himself once, the nearly overwhelming desire to forget about his lover's needs and bring satisfaction to his own body. With a low moan, Riku gave another push forward until he was buried in Cloud's ass as far as he could go. He wasn't huge, but still Cloud felt a fullness he hadn't experienced in longer than he cared to remember. His own arousal, neglected but not forgotten, throbbed and begged for attention.

"I-is this okay?" Riku asked, clutching onto Cloud's hips and starting to rock backwards and forwards with slow, deliberate thrusts. "Am I doing it right?"

There was that uncertainty again, the doubt of a first-timer seeking approval.

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

Biting his lip, Cloud willed himself not to say what was on the tip of his tongue; that this was everything thing he'd wanted from Riku and more. That having Riku there and in his life was as close to heaven as he could possibly get. That he loved Riku more than he would have ever thought possible. It wasn't the time though, for romantic declarations and neither Cloud nor Riku were the type to make them. Maybe later, when Cloud could hold Riku in his arms and once again take on the role of leader in their relationship - if such a time ever came again.

No longer could Cloud ignore the needs of his body; Riku – whether by chance or skill, Cloud didn't know – brushed against him in such a way that he was reminded of his own sensitivity. Propping himself on one hand, he moved the other to his cock, stroking himself in time to Riku's movements. His head swam in pleasure, blocking out everything that wasn't Riku or himself. Nothing mattered except for that moment.

"I'm sorry," Riku rasped, his hips snapping forwards as he drove into Cloud erratically. "I can't hold on."

Unable to give a proper response, Cloud nodded and worked his hand faster, unwilling to be left behind. The fingers on his hips would leave bruises, he was sure of it but didn't care. The closer Riku got to his orgasm, the tighter he held onto Cloud, pulling him backwards every time he thrust forwards. Suddenly, all movement ceased and Riku gasped, his fingers flexing in time to the spurts from his cock. As his climax subsided, Riku lessened his grip and started to rock his hips again, drawing out his pleasure. Shaking and trembling, he leaned against Cloud's bowed back, licking at the beads of sweat that had broken out over his spine.

The feeling of Riku's tongue, running over his back was the final push Cloud needed to surrender to his own climax. His hand worked over his cock, milking every drop as Riku, now softened, slipped out of him, bringing a new wave of sensation. He relaxed his arm and lowered his body to the bed, rolling onto his back, taking Riku with him and together, they fought to catch their breath in the aftermath of their coupling.

"It was over too quickly."

"It was fine, Riku. Better than fine."

"Next time I'll last longer," Riku stated, a look of hard determination on his face as he gazed down at his lover. "I promise."

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Cloud couldn't help teasing. On the surface, he was playful but underneath, his heart was full of hope. He reached up and tapped Riku on the cheek. "I'm not going to wait forever for you to come back, you know."

"I know," Riku caught Cloud's hand and brought it to his lips, smiling softly before he placed a kiss on the finger which tapped him. "That's why I plan on staying this time."

The end


End file.
